


Roombas

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Roombas, robots need love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root makes sure that no-one gets left behind. Even the Roombas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roombas

As pleased as he was with their new hideout in the subway, Harold knew that it would take time for it to really feel like home. Part of him was always a little on edge while he was working, distracted from essential tasks by the looming threat that was Samaritan, the worry that this place would be discovered despite all of his careful precautions. Certainly he would never be as comfortable here as he'd been in the library. But that couldn't be helped.

He heard footsteps on the stairs, panicking for a split second before his brain cataloged the familiar rhythm of Root's gait. A moment later her voice joined it. "Harry! I brought you a surprise!"

She sounded particularly pleased with herself, and Harold tried to keep himself from worrying. A litany of things that Root might consider a surprise ran through his head, beginning with a nice sandwich and ending with another rocket launcher. There was certainly no guarantee that she came bearing a good surprise. Taking a deep breath, he stood, leaving the subway car to meet her.

The only thing Root carried was a large cardboard box, which thankfully ruled out enemy captives and most large weapons. He smiled to cover his obvious relief. "Good morning, Miss Groves. Dare I ask what?"

"Nothing bad, Harry. Who do you think I am?" Root's tone was teasing, so he prudently didn't answer. Instead he watched her set the box down and open it, starting to pull out power cords and docking stations and....

"Roombas?"

" _Our_ Roombas," Root corrected him proudly, turning one of them on before she put it down. "We'll have to reprogram them again, of course. I think they could be a very useful addition to our security system."

Harold felt his eyebrows knit together, deepening the worried lines between his eyebrows that he tried to ignore. "I find it rather concerning that you took the risk of being detected by Samaritan just to pick up the Roombas from the Library, Miss Groves. If you found the station so filthy we could have easily just purchased more."

"And leave the poor little things alone and uncharged? Harry, how could you be so cold? And don't worry, my last identity had legitimate reason to check out the building. I also arranged for your books to be accidentally lost in transit on the way to the auction house. They're safely in storage. You're welcome."

The rush of relief Harold felt at that revelation was almost enough to overcome his dismay about this Roomba situation. "Thank you. I appreciate that very much."

Root's smile was brilliant. "See, Harry? I take care of my friends. Just like I'll take care of A-ko, B-ko and C-ko." She patted each of the Roombas in turn. The active one bounced off her shoe and started hoovering in the direction of the train tracks.

Somehow it didn't surprise him at all that she'd named them. "Just please don't let them fall off the platform," he said faintly, and turned to go back to his work.

The next time one of them rolled by he couldn't help but notice that it had a small wireless webcam duct-taped to the top of it. And a steak knife.

Harold rubbed his forehead and went back to work.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Psst. Want more Root x Roomba shenanigans? Check this out: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/5598736](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5598736%20)


End file.
